


Last Stand of the Silver Children

by cakeiton



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Complete, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeiton/pseuds/cakeiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A promise kept, a heart broken, and a legacy passed on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Stand of the Silver Children

I don’t own anything Inuyasha.

Prompted Drabbles.

…

Red:

She had forgotten the sharp tang a large amount of blood could leave in the air and the sticky presence coated her skin, making her feel unclean. A choir of squishy splatters reminded Kagome of distant battles, but a moan brought her attention back to the present blood-soaked person engulfing her doorway. The liquid pooled at his feet, and, still shocked, her mind fussed about the red stains being soaked into the polished wood.

“Miko,” the tall man groaned between breathy pants before his body thumped harshly against her doorframe and hands clutched his side.

Fresh:

It was his baritone that collided the past and present together for the woman who was not made to distinguish between the two in years. Kagome gasped and immediately helped bear the weight of the inuyoukai that was stumbling into her home. His clothes were soiled by drying, clotted blood, but the injury at his side still freshly wept, trailing their way into the kitchen. With her free arm, Kagome swiped the random array of items off her table and assisted Sesshoumaru as he gingerly lied down.

Chocolate:

The smooth chocolate wood contrasted callously with the pale, suffering demon prone upon it and the table’s legs creaked as he squirmed against his pain. Kagome reached out to pry his hands away from the wound and Sesshoumaru hissed through his teeth.  
The gash had not only covered a significant part of his side, but had cut deep into his organs. It was ragged and brutal, meaning a blade had not been the cause. Even though she still had no idea what had happened, or why Sesshoumaru in her era, her first and main concern was her inability to mend him.

Key:

Her initial shock was replaced by fear for his life. Obviously, Sesshoumaru would not have approach he'd her foe help unless he trusted her to heal him. What exactly had he heard from the feudal family she had left behind? They had been entranced by her ibuprofen and poison remedies, but that basic first-aid had only seemed like magic. 

Kagome panicked to find the right words to explain. “Sess-Sesshoumaru, I don’t know-”

“Water,” he interrupted, and his weakened tone frightened her more than any threat he had ever delivered.

“Water,” she repeated, hoping it was the key to his treatment.

Creme:

The water sloshed over the lip of the glass as she rushed back to his side, diluting the puddle of blood under her feet. She went to press it to his lips, but he shook his head. Slowly, his large, clawed hand ghosted over the length of her arm. 

Her anxiety rose at the dying demon’s flippant touch. When he grasped the glass and her own hand slid away, Kagome could not tear her eyes from the crème-pallor of his sunken cheeks or the muted gold in his gaze. 

Shaking, she reached out to offer him comfort in his last moments.

Vanilla:

Her fingers were just grazing his markings when Sesshoumaru flinched… and tossed the contents of the glass directly in her face.

“Calm yourself, miko.”

Indignation conquered fear as the water dripped from her heated face. The rose-colored glasses she had viewed the vulnerable taiyoukai through were burning red in fury and the vanilla in her tone soured to vinegar as she bit out, “I thought you were dying.”

“I will not fall so easily.”

Her fist blazed with purity. “I could offer some assistance.”

His eyes narrowed, ignoring her sarcasm. “Unnecessary.”

“Why are you here, then?” Kagome demanded.

Sesshoumaru’s expression softened. “A promise.”

Wild:

The wild glint in her eyes faded in his sincerity. In the quiet room, only the drip-drops of his slowly recovering injury filled the short distance between them. She impatiently waited for him to continue, but his eyes were rolling back as his strength wavered.

“Sesshoumaru, stay with me,” Kagome begged and shook his shoulder for good measure. “What do you mean a promise?”

His tongue dragged across the roof of his dry mouth as his head lolled to the side. “I vowed… to pass on… to tell you…”

Guiltily, the miko bowed her head. “I’m sorry. You should rest.”

Caramel:

He groaned, fighting against the weakness the gash inflicted and, half-dazed, Sesshoumaru replied, “Inuyasha…”

“Inuyasha!" She could not keep herself from shouting, or from fanning the dream she thought had long since died out. "He is here!? He’s alive!?”

Sleep was quickly overtaking the inu and his caramel eyes slid closed, but with his last bit of energy he was able to pat a battered sword at his side. Kagome paled, only now recognizing what it was, and internally begged him not to answer her question.

Of course, he did, right before he fell into unconsciousness and was unable to elaborate on how Tetsusaiga had finally fallen into his possession. 

“Not anymore…”

Bark:

Kagome choked on the hope that had flourished before Sesshoumaru’s words could break her heart and doubt clouded her initial sentiment of camaraderie as he laid in front of her barely breathing.

The taiyoukai came to her injured and she had accepted him in without hesitation or explanation. Now, the questions were mounting and her loyalties faltering.  
If Inuyasha had been Sesshoumaru’s opponent, than his bite was finally as big as his bark considering he could damage him intensively. However, if the taiyoukai had finally killed him, should she finish Inuyasha’s fight?

Cheater Chapter:

The spiritual energy gathered in her fingertips. She had not purified a demon by touch since her initial fall down the well so many years ago. But now, for vengeance, she found it only natural…

Her aura died in a flurry of movement and her  
cry cut short when the air was forced from her lungs. The floor was unforgiving to her stretched body pinned between the blood-soaked tile and Sesshoumaru’s heavy weight. He growled, and pain flashed in his eyes, but the youkai did not relinquish his hold as she struggled.

“You killed him!” she was suddenly screaming. 

“You misunderstand.” His voice was dark.

Her free-falling tears matted her hair. “Oh, I understand perfectly! You finally got the damn sword, didn’t you!?”

His grip tightened, digging claws into her fragile skin. “Miko-”

“How are you even able to hold it!? The seal-”

“Was broken!” he finally roared, cutting off her rant. 

Her sobbing still quivered her chest, but the fight in her withered when Sesshoumaru continued. 

“Tetsusaiga’s seal on his demon blood weakened over the years and, tonight, it had finally shattered.”

The Original:

The implication stilled her as Sesshoumaru continued to confirm her fears, “The original hold against his transformation allowed Inuyasha to keep his human heart, but the power deteriorated since the last time you were with him.”

More tears filled her eyes. “Why didn’t he just come to me?”

“The seal was not strong enough. He did not trust himself.”

Kagome could barely voice her questions. “He was here this whole time?”

“He restrained himself, until,” Sesshoumaru finally released her, and they sat close on the soiled floor, “Until tonight when he was only an animal. He sought you out, and I fulfilled one of two promises.”

She wiped her nose on a dirty sleeve. “Two?”

Nodding, the taiyoukai shifted. “The first was to protect you from him.”

The last bit of self-control crumbled away and her shoulders shook. Trying to breathe through her weeping, she asked, “And the other?”

Silently, he regarded the forlorn priestess before untying the katana that was legacy of two mighty inu, and never himself. “To protect Tetsusaiga from me.”

"But…”

“Take it, miko.”

She still did not reach out. “What am I-”

“Seal it. Hide it. Protect it, and never forget about those who swore by it.”

Finally, she took the old sword with a weak hold and stared down at its unimposing appearance. 

“Sesshoumaru,” she started, “where-?”

But when she looked up, he was gone. If his final promise meant what she had thought, then she would never see him again.


End file.
